Answers
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: "Tell Me Why You Love Him, I Just Don't Understand Amy" Sometimes when you try looking for an Answer, You Find it Right In Front of You, Under the Tip Of Your Nose Rated For Mild Swearing .:Drabble:. -:Some Sonamy, Shadice:- Slight Romance


**Answers**

Me: My first **ACTUAL** drabble, well I think it's one anyways... I pretty much just own Ice and the plot, enjoy~

"I'm waiting for an answer Amy," a blue femine hedgehog snapped impatiently.

* * *

This was a very unsual thing this femine in name of Ice Rose has said in that kind of tone. She was usually patient, but tonight was the night she wanted answers from her one and only sister.

"Well the reason is..."

"Hmm...?" Ice leaned in closer.

"The reason I love him is..." the sakura hedgehog opened her eyes and continued, "Just him... He has an amazing personality, his looks are so cute... His fame, I don't care about that but..."

Then she stopped. Her sister glared at her, unsure if she was going to continue.

"He has the courage, he'll always perserveres, his hope is everywhere he goes, the friendship he gains is never going to die, he has faith in us, he's just... Amazing..."

Finally the icy blue femine had a small smile on. The sakura hedgehog knew one thing about her sister, that thers don't think of, she's not like any of the rest.

Now I want some answers from _you_ Ice."

The older mobian looked up and smirked, "It's about me and Shadow huh?"

The sakura hedgehog was taken back but nodded.

"Why I love him, why I always prank him, why we both hook up with eachother as partners right?"

Again the sakura hedgehog nodded slyly.

"I love him for just, who he is, he may seem cold-hearted but deep down, he's the nice guy, I know this from the death of Maria, now I that see him move one, I know that his heart grew colder, but there's always a chance on melting it."

The sakura hedgehog listened and sighed, "That only explains one thing."

"There's a simple answer for pranking him just to hide my feelings, and it's a fun way to cover it, we're partners because..." she paused and looked through the window into the night sky.

"Because what?" she asked quietly.

"We actually just... Somehow know eachother so well..."

"Oh... I see... I'm going to get some answers out of Sonic..."

"Oh, okay, I'll go see Shadow and ask him some, bye Amu(not a typo, so yeah, Ice's nickname for her, 'member?)!"

"Bye Ice!"

Then the two left the house both going their seperate ways. We'll first find Amy approaching a navy blue figure, possibly a lighter blue in the daylight. She tapped the figure on the shoulder and found some jade eyes twinkling before her. She blushed and sighed. She was always so conident around him, but now, she's nervous. How will he react when she asks? How will his emotions appear? None of those were answered yet.

"Sonic..."

"Hey Ames."

"I wanted to ask you something," her voice almost cracked.

"Yeah you can ask..." he replied softly.

"H-how do you f-feel when I-I'm around y-you?"

He gave a smile, "Amy don't worry, I enjoy your company, it gives me a time to smile."

"O-ok... How d-do you f-feel about me?"

"Ames, why are you worrying so much? I love you as I'll ever do, I'm sorry I had to admit it at a time like this, but now-a-days I need some time to think."

Tears fell down her glistening eyes in the moonlight, she sat there, unknowing what to do, until she grabbed her hero's chest cuddling into it, her tears soaking his tanned fur.

"Th-thank you."

Unknowong to the two loving hedgehogs, the icy blue femine stood behind a tree smiling, "Great job sis, now it's my turn..."

She ran off into the forest, stopping at a certain tree next to a cave full of fireflies, lighting the trees and cave. Glowing mushrooms stood by the entrance of the cave, giveing off a more vibrant light.

"Shadow common out, I know you're there."

She heard a low grumble and the rustling sounds from the leaves.

"What is it?"

"I wanna know a few things about you."

"Why? To ruin my life again?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'll tell you later, trust me, but just answer me."

"He looked into her emerald eyes and found sincerity in them. He sighed, "Fine."

"How come... You're so lonley and cold-hearted?"

"Maria was the only friend I've ever had."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"No, and let me tell you this, we're all your friends, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Omega and hell even Knuckles."

"But Rouge is more like a sister to me."

"Maybe that's the way you treat her," she said, "Sometimes I wonder how you even love... You're the ultimate life form yeah, but love... Is it that hard to figure out in your own mind?"

"Sometimes I guess..."

"Common Shadow, find someone you love, they'll probally love you back in no time..."

"Already have."

"If it's Maria then I'm sorry, but choose another person now..." she said before walking out in the darkness.

Then she felt a hand around her wrist and she turned back, "It's you..."

She stared into his blood red eyes and found honesty, she smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

_**Sometimes the Answer Was Right There All Along.**_

_**Each time, You'll Find a Brand New Answer.**_

_**Each and Everyday.**_

* * *

Me: Well that goes on for my rushed drabble, so I guess it's fine... R&R?


End file.
